La Paz de tus ojos song fic
by Isis-Aome
Summary: Kagome se alejo del sengoku, pero siente que extraña demasiado aquella epoca y a las personas que dejo alla..sobretodo a un hombre en particular IyK..porfiss lean..soy nueva!


La Paz de tus Ojos

Al fin habian terminado los examenes, se le habia hecho tan cansador estudiar esa semana, cada segundo le parecia una eternidad, en realidad desde hace algunos meses siempre para ella el tiempo pasaba lento, cada dia era lo mismo, las mismas caras, las mismas sonrisas y las mismas historias…

ahora se sentia en paz estaba sumergida en la bañera y al fin se podia sentir relajada, la ciudad la tenia cansada, jamas penso que hecharia tanto de menos todos esos paisajes que alguna vez habia conocido, lo unico que la consolaba era el arbol sagrado que estaba en su jardin a menudo se sentaba en sus raices, cerraba los ojos y por momentos pensaba en que no estaba en su casa…

Se levanto de la bañera, tomo una toalla y envolvio su cuerpo en ella, se estrujo el agua contenida en su cabello, y luego lo envolvio en otra toalla…..Se miro en el espejo, estaba mas delgada de lo habitual y un poco mas palida. Pero no le importaba mucho eso …

Camino a su habitacion y en el closet busco algo para vestirse, se coloco un vestido de color rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas , se saco la toalla de la cabeza y con un secador seco cada una de las hebras de su cabello, luego lo cepillo y se lo tomo formando una media cola…

Bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa, su familia estaria ausente por unos dias por lo que solo hiba a descansar, camino al arbol sagrado, se sentia tan ligada a el y tan llena de paz cuando se sentaba en sus raices, parecia como si ese arbol conociera todo a cerca de ella cada palabra que ella habia pronunciado y cada palabra que habia oido, a veces pensaba que ese arbol le traeria noticias de sus amigos y sobretodo de el….

Habia dejado el sengoku hace seis meses y sentia que algo de ella se habia quedado alla, extrañaba no sentir la presencia de la perla, extrañaba a sus amigos, a sango, miroku y al pequeño shippo, se sentia arrepentida, ella no se habia despedido, de ninguno solo habia huido a su tiempo de vuelta a su realidad, a veces creia que todo era un sueño y que algun dia tendria que despertar y que se olvidaria de todas esas aventuras, de esas alegrias y tambien tristezas, pero eran solo seis meses y ya queria volver, aun no se acostumbraba, a veces corria hacia el pozo, pero a la mitad del camino se arrepentia, pensaba en que no la dejaria pasar, se suponia que la perla ya habia sido utilizada, él era el dueño de la perla ahora, quizas ahora era un mounstruo legendario y viajaba dejando huellas de la enorme fuerza que posee un youkai…

Pero para ella siempre hiba a ser Inuyasha, aquel chico que todas las noches la hacia suspirar cada noche luego de soñar con que acudiria a buscarla, trataba y trataba de sacarse de su corazon ese sentimiento pero no podia, cada vez aumentaba y ya su ausencia le hacia daño , no le importaba si es que el no le hablaba, pero solo queria ver esos ojos dorados una vez mas…queria mirarlo y verlo sonreir, quizas tambien queria darle ese beso que sus labios aun guardaban para el…..

Camino al pozo, desde hace meses que no se acercaba a ese lugar, pero al haber pensado otra vez en el , hizo que su corazon empezara a latir con fuerza llego a la entrada pero no se acerco mas….Hasta que comenzo a sentir una presecia familiar que provenia desde ahi…

-La perla de shikcon

¿Acaso alguien la llamaba? O algun peligro la acechaba otra vez, No lo penso dos veces, solo actuo por el impulso que tenia de entrar y saltar al pozo con la esperanza de que la transportara nuevamente a esa epoca…

Solo cerro los ojos y se dejo caer permanecio en silencio…hasta que sus oidos ya no sentian el ruido de la ciudad, sino el canto de los pajaros y los susurros del viento de a poco comenzo a abrir los ojos y miro hacia arriba, habia una gran cantidad de luz, subio con dificultad por las paredes del pozo como la primera vez que llego a ese lugar tan mitico y al que le tenia tanto cariño ……

…Se sentó en el borde del pozo, tal como lo habia hecho hace unos meses cuando habia viajado convencida de que seria por ultima vez..

Al parecer nada habia cambiado, aquella paz que caracterizaba al sengoku continuaba siendo la misma , Kagome sentia un poco de alegria y nostalgia al estar ahi nuevamente, aunque no entendia por que el pozo habia permitido que viajara otra vez.

Muy despacio se levanto y comenzo a caminar hacia el arbol sagrado, miro detenidamente a su alrededor intentando graver todo en su mente , de pronto su corazon se acelero al sentir que alguien e acercaba, aun no llegaba al arbol sagrado, se escondio tras de un arbol, n queria que la vieran, no todavia, habian pasado seis meses y se sentia nerviosa, se suponia que ella no volveria a pisar ese lugar denuevo y ahora se encontraba escondida, comenzo a sentir un nudo en su gargata y su respiracion comenzo a agitarse, su corazon latia a gran velocidad, ademas de que una mezcla de emociones recorrian todo su cuerpo desde que habia sentido la presencia de la perla…

_**No he podido esta vez**_

_**Vuelvo a no ser**_

_**Vuelvo a caer…**_

-Inuyasha! ¿Donde estas?

Inmediatamente reconocio la voz del pequño shippo, se asomo un poco intentando que shippo no se diera cuenta de us presencia, al parecer estaba un poco mas grande, al verlo no pudo evitar tener el deseo de ir y abrazarlo y decirle que lo habia extrañado mucho pero se contuvo, suspiro y de a poco se fue sentando en el cesped, aun apoyada detras de ese gran arbol, empuño sus manos, pensando en que eso la ayudaria a contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo …..El nudo que sentia en su garganta no desaparecia, habia escuchado el nombre de el , de seguro estaba por ahi cerca, sentia que en cualquier momento todas sus lagrimas empezarian nuevamente a salir….

-Inuyasha!

-Cómo me gustaria ir y hablar con shippo, quiero preguntrale por todos , pero no me atrevo Inuyasha aparecera en cualquier momento, espero que no perciba mi aroma ni tampoco mi presencia, yo no podria….pero aun asi quiero verlo, al parecer no esta con….

-feh! Que quieres shippo

Esa voz que tanto conocia interrumpio sus pensamientos, se le escapo un suspiro que de seguro el no deberia percibir…

Se asomo nuevamente, sentia claramente la presencia de la perla pero a el lo vio de espalda y aun asi su corazon comezo a latir, tan fuerte que penso que shippo e inuyasha lo escucharian no sabia muy bien lo que sentia, quizas debia levanarse y hablarles, pero decicdio quedarse ahi en ese lugar y en silencio….

-que es lo que pasa shippo?

-lo que pasa es que la anciana kaede necesita hablar contigo

-feh! Y para que me necesitan?

-no seas necio y vamos, has estado dias cerca del pozo

-esta bien, pero…….

Inuyasha comenzo a mirar a su alrededor percibio el aroma dulce de ella, ese aroma que tanto le gustaba sus ojos dorados empezaron a brillar y su corazon comenzo a latir a mas velocidad…acaso ella estaba ahi, pero si por su culpa se habia marchado y….no entendia el porque, la perla comenzo a brillar definitivamente ella estaba cerca, pero no sabia en donde, de inmediato su calma se termino, queria encontrarla, verla, abrazarla y decirle todo lo que su orgullo no le habia permitido decir ….sintio como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta, impidiendo poder pronunciar las palabras con naturalidad, hace tiempo que no se sentia asi, la extrañaba el no era el mismo sin ella…no sabia que hacer…ya no lo sabia…

_**Qué importa nada si yo,**_

_**no sé reír,**_

_**no sé sentir...**_

Derrepente tuvo una idea, si el se hiba con shippo, la perla se alejaria, ella no podria viajar y el podria estar cerca de ella, quizas solo para verla, extrañaba su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, todo…La habia comenzado a amar sin darse cuenta y esos seis meses habian sido dificiles sin ella.

-Inuyasha! Pero que distraido

-feh! Eso a ti no te importa, vamos…

Respiro aliviada, shippo e Inuyasha caminaban en direccion a la aldea, pensaba que el no la habia percibido…se levanto con cuidado y camino hacia el arbol sagrado

Ese gran arbol milenario tampoco habia cambiado, seguia ahi con sus verdes hojas y sus incontanbles ramas, derrepente muchas imagenes se le vinieron a la mente , sobre las veces en que habia estado ahi en ese lugar, cuando encontro a inuyasha, cuando lo vio con kikyo, cuando decicdio que siempre estaria con el, recordo todas las lagrimas que habia derramado y las paz que sentia cada vez que estaba en ese lugar……De a poco sintio unos enormes deseos de hablar con inuyasha de decirle todo lo que lo habia esperado y todo lo que lo habia extrañado, queria que el fuera sincero que le dijiera de una vez lo que sentia, quizas queria que se mostrara sincero, pero seria imposible que pasara eso, jamas dejaria su orgullo, fue por eso que decidio mejor a caminar lentamente hacia el pozo…pensando en el..

_**Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,**_

_**quiero darte un beso sin pensar,**_

_**quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,**_

_**quiero que me enseñes a jugar.**_

Llego en poco tiempo al pozo, decidida a irse a su epoca y a intentar estar tranquila y pensar que el sengoku solo fue una etapa, pero era dificil ella ya estaba ligada a muchas personas en ese lugar no a solo el destino de la perla de shickon sino a algo mas que hacia que su corazon quisiera permanecer por siempre ahiera ese sentimiento tan grande, ese sentimiento que la mantenia en una costante tristeza, y que solo por la presencia de una persona se sentiria feliz….lo amaba tanto que a veces sentia que su corazon no hiba a aguantar tanto amor, queria estar con el, acercarse a el , abrazarlo, pero al saber que quizas su corazon estaba ocupado por otra y no por ella la hacia arrepentirse, no podia saber que ella era como un premio de consuelo y que el siempre hiba a ver en sus ojos la Mirada de ella…..

-Inuyasha quiero hablarte, pero…..me cuesta…creo que es mejor que me valla se que nunca te olvidare, no puedo es lo mejor…

Miro el bosque creyendo que ahora si seria la ultima vez que lo veria se sento en el pozo y se lanzo..cerro los ojos..sintiendo otra vez el nudo en la graganta y las ganas de llorar….pero no viajo…abrio los ojos y aun estaba ahi…el pozo no habia dejeado que se marchara, se susto, pero si la habia dejado volver tenia que dejara marcharse…se comenzo a sentir desesperada..empezo a golpear el suelo…a sacar tierra…

-pozo no me hagas esto, por favor te lo pido! Dejame irme , dejame irme, no puedo seguir aqui, dejame..

Comenzo a sollozar….las lagrimas caian de sus ojos y mojaban la tierra pero el pozo no la dejaba viajar….no podia hacerlo estaba atrapada…

-por favor..dejame….no lo debo ver…el ya esta bien, porfavor dejame irme , tengo que vlver pozo porfavor..no me dejes aqui…si no estoy con el no sirve de nada estar aqui

Pero fue inutil, no podia viajar, kagome se levanto se limpio las lagrimas y subio otra vez, solo que ahora se quedo sentada a un lado del pozo…..en cualquier momento alguien la veria…sentia que la perla de shickon estaba cerca, eso significaba que el se daria cuenta de su presencia, su corazon comenzo nuevamente a latir rapido….

_**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,**_

_**que he vuelto a desenterrar**_

_**todo aquello que pasé.**_

Inuyasha se levanto de pronto, en silencio salio de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, comenzo a buscar el aroma de Kagome camino por el bosque, y una sonrisa se reflejo en sus labios cuando siento que el aroma de kagome se intensificaba…de seguro estaba en el pozo y este no la habia dejado viajar ..apresuro el paso….cuando finalmente la hayo la encontro arrodillada al lado del pozo con la cabeza gacha emitiendo suaves sollozos…Se quedo inmovil, no pudo acercarse mas a ella , se asombro al verla asi y no pudo evitar sentir rabia, apreto sus dientes y sus manos….otra vez su corazon latia rapido y la graganta se le anudaba, no podia hablar intento decir algo pero…

Kagome sintio la presencia de la perla, y como unos pasos se acercaban pero depronto se habian detenido, de seguro era el y la estaba observando, otra vez limpio sus lagrimas, pero no se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, no hasta que el la hablara..sintio esas cosquillitas que sentia cuando el estaba cerca, de a poco se iban apoderando de su cuerpo, su corazon latia deprisa y le decia que se volteara y lo viera…

Inuyasha observo cada parte de ella, vio como se habia secado las lagrimas, tenia que hablarle o si no ella no se iba a voltear…

Trago saliva, respiro hondo y casi susurrando…dijo su nombre..

-Kagome

Escucho claramente su nombre en la voz de el, aunque fuera casi un susurro, no era como siempre la llamaba, era distinto, abrio los ojos y sintio que el tiempo se habia detenido en el segundo que el habia hablado, parecia una suplica…no podia definir lo que estaba sintiendo, le costaba respirar…de a poco comenzo a levantarse sin mirarlo, dandole la espalda…

Kagome mirame porfavor…..dijo Inuyasha para si mismo, ella traia el pelo tomado y un vestido, nunca la habia visto con esa ropa, estaba acostumbrado a verla con aquella ropa de su escuela o esas extrañas faldas muy cortas….por un momento penso que quizas se la estaba imaginando o era un fantasma…pero no..era la misma kagome…

-Kagome

Ese Segundo llamado fue mas fuerte, pero aun asi era como una suplica, para que ella se volteara y lo mirara…

Kagome suspiro..y de a poco se dio vuelta mirando hacia abajo , sentia unos enormes deseos de llorar y trataba de contenerse, porque sino lo hacia seria seguro que correria a los brazos de inuyasha…de a poco levanto la vista y lo enfrento…hace seis meses que no lo veia pero recordaba cada detalle de su rostro….llevo su mano derecha a su corazon tratando de contenerlo….respiro hondo….

-Inuyasha…

El sonrio, estaba ahi a unos pasos de ella, sus ojos brillaban, se veia Hermosa y estaba ahi nuevamente, habia tanto que decirse tanto que preguntar, camino dos pasos, kagome retrocedio uno..

-debo irme..

Kagome se dirigio al pozo otra vez quizas ahora que la perla estaba cerca ella podria viajar, de seguro no la seguiria, pero cuando volteo sintio que una mano le sujetaba la muñeca…giro su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, el tambien demostraba una gran tristea, pero aun le daba ese paz que siempre sentia cuando estaba tan cerca de el….trato en vano de librarse

-debo irme, ya te lo dije

-feh! No te dejare..no ahora que porfin regresas

¿que porfin regreso, pero que le pasa…yo lo espere….pero..siento tantas cosas cuando el me me mira asi..acaso me esta rogando? Yo, no se….siento que quiero llorar….

_**No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,**_

_**que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,**_

_**que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.**_

_**Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores**_

_**que un día te conté yo.**_

-Por favor…quedate

Ya no le importaba rogarle, solo queria que ella siempre estuviera ahi, tal como se lo habia prometido, sabia que por su culpa se habia ido, pero el tenia que arreglar eso…

Se miraban fijamente sin decirse ninguna palabra, ambos sentian una mezcla de sensaciones, a ambos sus ojos brillaban, no podian dejar de mirarse, de a poco Kagome fue soltandose del agarre de inuyasha, pero permanecio ahi, tenian que hablar….¿por que el no habia utilizado la perla?

_**Hoy he dejado de hablar,**_

_**quiero callar,**_

_**disimular.**_

Era todo muy confuso, en seis meses no se habian visto, pero sus sentimientos habian aumentado y ahora solo se miraban tratando de contener todo lo que sentian, esperando a que el otro hablara, no escuchando nada mas que sus respiraciones…

Pasaron minutos en que solo estuvieron mirandose a los ojos, hasta que Kagome no aguanto mas…necesitaba aclarar todo..sintio como una lagrima que ya no habia podido contener bajaba por su mejilla….suspiro otra vez y en casi un susurro que inuyasha escucho muy bien dijo:

-Por que nunca fuiste a buscarme……Acaso estas con ella?

-yo…..

-por que nunca me puedes responder?

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio….

_**Sólo me queda esperar,**_

_**verte pasar,**_

_**reinventar.**_

-Inuyasha! Dime algo!

Kagome comenzo a enfadarse, el parecia no haber reaccionado..

-Por que no fuiste a verme?

-por que el pozo no me permitio pasar kagome! Por eso

-que?

-El pozo no me permitio pasar, estuve intentando llegar a ti por 3 meses kagome, no entendia porque, pero la anciana kaede me dijo que quizas tu tenias tanta pena que inconcientemente habias tratado de poner una barrera, y despues quizas me rendi, estabas sufriendo y tu no te lo mereces, no es porque o este con ella…tu sabes mejor que nadie que ella es solo un recuerdo…

-yo no sabia que eso pasaba, yo pense que habias utilizado la perla y que estabas con ellla, que por eso no habias viajado….yo

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio..quizas era verdad lo que inuyasha sentia y era ella la que no lo habia dejado regresar…

-Ademas no podia utilizar la perla, las cosas cambiaron y el deseo dejo de tener importancia para mi, lo unico que queria despues era vengarme de naraku..

-pero por que cambiabas tanto cuando la veias?

-estaba confundido Kagome, yo habia confiado en ella y todo lo que habia pasado con la perla, la trampa, naraku me tenia confundido, pense que aun sentia lo mismo……pero………Kagome..tu……

_**Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,**_

_**quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,**_

_**quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,**_

_**quiero asustarme si no estás.**_

-te fuiste asi tan derrepente, me tiraste la perla y dijiste que no volverias..todo fue mi culpa….

-Acaso creias que yo aguantaria todo! Pude ser fuerte por mucho tiempo Inuyasha, pero ella siempre fue mas importante, no me atrevo ni a nombrarla por miedo de que te sientas mal, yo ya no podia..

-Pero me prometiste que estarias siempre conmigo! Que no te irias

-Y mi corazon que! Y lo que yo siento que…acaso no tengo derecho a sentir!

Kagome le grito a inuyasha, con toda la rabia y tristeza que sentia adentro…recordaba una y otra vez todo lo que habia pasado..y ahora lo miraba, aun lo amaba, no podria nunca olvidarlo, por mas de que le gritara..comenzo a llorar y entre sollozos..con mucha dificultad dijo..

-Acaso yo no te importo?

_**Sé que me he vuelto a perder,**_

_**que he vuelto a desenterrar**_

_**todo aquello que pasé.**_

Inuyasha tambien enfadado, de que ella no entendiera, la tomo por lo hombros la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos…

-Obvio que me importas…..por que crees que nunca queria que te acercaras a kouga o cualquier otro hombre!

-No seas mentiroso, solo era tu amiga

-Kagome entiende

-que quieres que entienda…

-Quiero que entiendas que………..

-que! Inuyasha que…o tu orgullo no te lo va a permitar decirlo..

-Que te amo! Tonta!

_**No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,**_

_**que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,**_

_**que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.**_

Kagome lo miro asombrada y el la solto….se quedo callada…y de a poco toda la tristeza empezo a irse…

-Inuyasha, perdoname yo…

Inuyasha le dio la espalda..miro al cielo y suspiro…

-me costo mucho darme cuenta de esto Kagome, creo que lo decubri cuando te fuiste, cuando me senti tan mal porque te habia hecho sufrir, te juro que ese dia yo no planeaba irme con ella, solo me estaba despidiendo…de verdad queria verte de Nuevo pero el pozo no me lo permitia..hasta ahora que pude verte denuevo….que alfin escuchaste mi llamado….aunque entiendo si tu ya no sientes nada por mi…..me lo merezco por ser terco…

-en eso tienes razon, eres terco y orgulloso, pero…

Inuyasha sintio como Kagome se apoyo en su espalda y lo abrazo…

_**Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores**_

_**que un día te conté yo.**_

-Yo tambien te amo Inuyasha…..perdona si no vine antes pero tenia miedo, crei que yo solo era tu amiga y que nunca seria algo mas que eso, queria que fueras feliz y quizas yo te molestaba, pero de a poco ya no lo podia soportar..no podia seguir callandome esto

Inuyasha se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos, ambos sonreian y sentian como las cosquilllas recorrian todo su cuerpo..

-Y kouga o ese tal houyo..

-no, inuyasha jamas quise a otro que no fueras tu…..

-No sabes todo lo que te extrañe

De a poco se fueron acercando..Inuyasha tomo a kagome por la cintura, Kagome rodeo su cuello con sus manos y sus labios se fueron acercando hasta que se unieron en un beso que ambos habian esperado y anhelado, en un beso con el que se demostraban lo que sentian, se sentian unicos, sentian que todo alrededor giraba y que no habia nada mas importante que ese momento que se detenia mientras ellos se besaban…ese era el beso que los unia para siempre mas alla de las dos epocas…era el beso que les entregaba paz y felicidad a sus corazones……

Fin……

Escrito por SoraIsis


End file.
